Unloading the friendship zone
by jalex1
Summary: The Friendship Zone is the worst place for anyone in love to be in. Can Unhappy Journalist Quinn Fabray gather the courage to tell her best friend Finn Hudson that she wants more than a friendship with him? Or Will she forever be stuck in The Friend's zone? *ONE SHOT AU story! * Fuinn Pairing. * Please no hate


**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! TO THE FUINN FANS! **

**I know When I first started writing It was mainly for Fuinn but my friend requested I do Finchel stories and Ive been inspired to write for them because my friend really loves that ship. It's about Time I get back to writing Fuinn stories I'll try and do both as much as I can! My Next big story will have both Fuinn and Finchel in it but there's a big twist to it so please watch out for that! Please no ship wars or telling me off I love both ships and I just do this in the memory of Cory. But until then Enjoy this one shot!**

Quinn is walking to the local coffee shop and she sees her best friends sitting around the couch and chatting.

"Hey Guys!"Quinn smiles

"Hi Quinn how is the life of a serious journalist?"Santana asked

"I work for Glamour Magazine it's not that serious."Quinn says glaring at her best friend then she goes to the counter and orders a cup of coffee.

"If you hate the job so much Quit."Mike says

"I can't because the New York Post isn't hiring yet and I need to pay for rent and food and I can't believe I decided to live in New York this sucks."Quinn says pouting suddenly their friends Finn and Tina walk through the door

"Hey you."Tina smiles and kisses Mike as she sits on his lap Mike looks over at Finn and gives him a thumbs up.

"Hudson! Nice game you broad casted!"Mike says Finn pounds his fist and waves hello to the rest

"You would not believe it dude the Television company gave me floor seats for the Knicks for tomorrow night you in?"Finn asked

"I can't man I've got work at the Dance studio! I cant believe this! This sucks."Mike pouts

"Great who am I suppose to take."Finn says

"Why not ask a girl on a date?"Tina asked Santana smirks over at Quinn and sees her moving uncomfortably in her seat.

"Because Knicks games are a big deal to me I want to enjoy it with someone I know. Not just waste it on some pointless date."Finn says

"Any of you girls wanna go?"Finn asked

"QUINN WILL!"Santana says Quinn turns her head and glares at her

"Really Q you wanna go?"Finn smiles hopefully

"S-sure I'd love to go with you Finn."Quinn says

"Awesome and it'll be your first Professional basketball game it'll be great we'll have an awesome time I swear."Finn smiles and hugs her Quinn hugs him back then looks over at Santana.

Tina Santana and Quinn are left together at the coffee shop talking since the guys decided to play touch football outside.

"Why did you volunteer me to go with Finn?"Quinn asked

"Because you're in love with Big foot and you haven't made a move on him or told him how you feel what's stopping you Fabray?"Santana asked

"He's my best friend I don't want to ruin our friendship plus his last girlfriend broke his heart into a million pieces last year I doubt he's fully recovered."Quinn says

"Maybe you're right...Gretchen was a big whore Finn was miserable for the first 3 months of the year."Santana says Tina shakes her head as she looks at her friends

"Actually Mike told me last night that Finn is in fact ready to start dating again."Tina says

"Really?"Quinn smiles

"Yeah Quinn just get close to him tomorrow night and if he sees that you're interested he'll ask you out."Tina says

"Alright I think about it."Quinn says

"Geeze hurry up Fabray because you need to get laid."Santana says Quinn smacks Santana's arm and then looks out the window and sees Finn laughing as he throws the football over to Mike he turns his head and winks over at Quinn she smiles and waves.

"God your pathetic."Santana says

"She's in love San."Tina says

Quinn has been in love with Finn since Santana introduced them during her 23rd birthday party he was kind sweet gentle hearted handsome funny everything she wanted in a man. The first time she truly fell in love with Finn was when they all went to the bar celebrating the opening of Mike's dance studio some guy was being rough with Quinn and Finn came to her defense and beat the crap out of him. 2 years later Quinn had yet to make a move on Finn he had a girlfriend the first year they met but she cheated on him with some slime ball and he was devastated but now this could finally be her chance to have her dream come true.

Finn and Mike are tossing the ball and Mike smiles "I have got a hot date for you this Saturday man."Mike says

"Mike not again."Finn groans.

"Seriously she's smoking and she's actually your type."Mike says Finn holds onto the ball and looks at him.

"Go on."Finn says

"She's a music teacher down on 5th street she teaches piano and guitar to kids she seems like the settling down type that you're looking for her name is Marley really funny and mellow."Mike says

"I dont know man, Im sick of dating these girls who I see no future with..I want something more."Finn says throwing the football back.

As the night gets darker Finn walks Quinn home as they walk and joke around Quinn has her arm wrapped around his and she lays her head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

"Are you excited for the game tomorrow?"Quinn asked

"Yeah Im stoked I can't believe you've never been to a basketball game."Finn says

"Do your games at Central park count?"Quinn giggles Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"No but I do love you being there cheering me and Mike on."Finn says

"I mainly cheer for you Mike sucks at basketball its embarrassing to cheer for him."Quinn says Finn laughs and they reach the entrance to her apartment

"Come inside for a movie and coffee?"Quinn smiles Finn gives her his signature half smile.

"We just came from the coffee house I need some sleep tonight how about we reign check on that movie I've finally got all of the Die hard dvd's."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and nods he opens the door for her and Quinn turns around

"See you tomorrow good night Finn."Quinn says Finn kisses the top of her head.

"Night Q."Finn smiles and begins to walk away.

~At Glamour Magazine~ Quinn is at her desk trying to come up with an idea for an article she sighs and runs her fingers through her hair

"You look stressed out. You need lunch lets go get pizza."Santana says

"Just because you got off work early doesn't mean I can slack off. Help me I need a fun hip article to write about."Quinn says annoyed that her boss constantly gives her the teen aspect of the magazine.

"How about...Im desperately in love with my best friend and am too pathetic and a wuss to tell him."Santana says before Quinn can tell Santana off for teasing her Quinn's boss just so happens to be walking by.

"YES I like it write about that."Sue says

"What?"Quinn says confused

"Write about being in the dreaded Friendship Zone, readers love that romantic crap! I want a full cover story on this Fabray."Sue says

"Quinn's an expert."Santana says Quinn closes her eyes and places her palm on her face.

"San what the hell is the matter with you this is my personal life I won't expose that to a million readers!"Quinn says

"So make up fake names Quinn your love sick story sells and it's something millions can relate to plus this may be your ticket to getting somewhere in your career Sue might give you your own column"Santana says Quinn sighs then nods

"I guess I could give it a shot."Quinn says

Later on that evening Quinn is putting he hair up as she waits for Finn to pick her up so they can go to the Knicks game together suddenly a knock on the door disrupts Quinn's train of thought she smiles and opens the door.

"Hey You look great."Quinn says Finn chuckles

"How sweet of you guess what I have for you."Finn says

"What?"Quinn asked Finn holds up a Kicks Small size jersey Quinn gasps and jumps up and down while she claps her hands.

"Finn! My First jersey thank you!"Quinn says as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him Finn hugs her back.

"Lets go to your first Knicks game"Finn says Quinn puts on the jersey and smiles as she and Finn leave to go to the stadium.

As they are watching the game Finn and Quinn are having an amazing time sitting in their floor seats laughing drinking beers Finn is trying to explain what was happening to Quinn and she caught on pretty fast. As half time approaches One of the cheer leaders dance directly in front of Finn and smiles and gives him flirty looks as she dances. This doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn she glares at the red headed woman and tenses up a little bit.

"Hey you alright?"Finn asked smiling at Quinn She shakes her head a little "It's a little cold in here."She says Finn nods and takes off his jacket and wraps it around Quinn's shoulders.

"Is that better?"He asked Quinn looks over at the cheer leader and sees her raising an eyebrow

"Not really.."Quinn says Finn nods again then wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"How about now?"Finn asked

"Much much better Thanks Finn."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses the top of her head and then goes back to watching the mascot do flips. Quinn gives a face to the cheerleader and lays her head on his shoulder. As the jumbo tron pans out to the crowd Quinn laughs and points up as the audience dances and makes faces then the song KISS ME starts playing and couple around the arena with their face on the screen are forced to kiss. Quinn's eye's widen as she sees her and Finn's faces pop up.

"Oh God."Quinn blushes Finn looks at her confused Quinn points at the screen and Finn looks up and laughs he scratches the back of his head then looks at Quinn.

"If I may?"Finn asked Quinn's heart thumps rapidly and Finn leans forward and kisses her lips gently Quinn closes her eyes and before she can kiss him back he pulls away and smiles.

"Why didn't you kiss back faster."Quinn says in her head.

"Quinn how do you feel about dating in general?"Finn asked

"Since I haven't been on a date in like 3 years I'd say it's pretty fun especially once you start to really care about that specific person."Quinn says

"So you think I should get back out in the dating scene?"Finn asked

"I think someone out there could make you really happy. I know you got your heart broken by Gretchen last year but not all girls are like her...someone will see how amazing you are and want you for keeps. But you have to be willing to open up to the idea of dating."Quinn says Finn nods and smiles

"Thanks Q you gave me alot to think about."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his cheek _Finally her luck with Finn was going to change. She's going to get her chance to be with the man she is in love with. _

The next couple days Quinn has been writing the long cover story for next months article and she sees Finn walking into Santana's apartment

"Hey guys I brought beer"Finn says

"Yes Thank you Hudson!"Santana says from the Kitchen Finn smiles at everyone as he takes a seat next to Quinn

"Working on your article?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"It's top secret."Quinn smiles

"Sorry big shot."Finn laughs Quinn winks at him then Santana coughs "LOVESICK" Quinn had told Tina and Santana about the game and she told them that Finn was ready to date and it seemed like he was ready to date her they were all just waiting for him to ask her out or she was gaining the courage to ask him and she was about ready to ask him.

"HEY EVERYBODY!"Mike smiles everyone turns around and sees Mike with another girl

"Guys this is Marley, Marls this is Santana's place thats her over there cooking the food That's Quinn, My Girlfriend Tina and my best friend Finn."Mike says

"Hi Marley"Everyone says

"I need the restroom."Marley says

"It's right over there come follow me."Santana says Mike hops over to Finn

"That's the girl."Mike says

"Girl?"Finn asked

"The one I was telling you about"Mike smiles

"Mike I didnt say yes."Finn says

"What girl whats going on?"Tina asked looking at Quinn who is curious herself.

"The girl I want to set Finn up with she's hot right"Mike smiles

"WHAT!"Quinn says standing up Finn looks at Quinn and chuckles

"Mike I told you Im not sure about this Dude."Finn says

"She's here now just have a few beers and talk to her come on this is your chance to date! GO!"Mike says handing him two beers then pushing him towards the bathroom Finn stops in front of the door as Marley walks out she smiles and he hands her the bottle as they walk out to the balcony.

Quinn turns her head and sees Marley and Finn talking and laughing.

"What the hell Mike!"Santana says throwing a pillow at him.

"Ow what'd I do?"Mike asked

"You brought Finn a date seriously what are you 13?"Tina asked

"Im trying to see what the problem is here Im just helping my bestfriend out."Mike says

"Quinn is in love with-"Santana stops as Quinn shoves a chip in her mouth.

"What is it?"Mike says

"Nothing it's nothing Mike."Quinn says

"Q loves Finn."Tina says

"TINA!"Quinn screams

"What he has to know."Tina says

"No Finn has to know."Santana says

"You're in love with Finn how come you never said anything?"Mike asked

"I was going to ask him out later but you brought her!"Quinn says

"Wow Quinn Im sorry I didnt know...look they're probably not going to go out anyways..You saw Finn's reaction when she came in.."Mike says Suddenly As if On Que. Finn and Marley walks inside and she smiles at everyone

"Hey guys Marley and I are going to catch a Broad way show Rock of Ages."Finn smiles as he gets his coat and puts it on. All of the girls turn and look at Mike and he closes his eyes and hides his face with his hands.

"I'll get a cab."Marley says Finn nods and watches her leave He leans over to Mike

"Thanks man you were right she's really nice and I'll tell you how it goes. See you guys later!"Finn says as he walks out of the apartment. As the door closes Mike looks at the girls.

"Anyone for Scrabble?"Mike says

"Way to go Mike."Santana says

"How much fun can he have with her really I mean they just met."Mike says

"Are you alright?"Tina asked

"Im hoping the date goes bad."Quinn says as she lays down on the couch groaning. Tina sends Mike a death stare and Mike sighs.

After the show Finn goes back to Santana's place where he left his cellphone and he sees Quinn opening the door

"Girls night in?"Finn chuckles

"Yeah We were having a movie marathon but San fell asleep."Quinn says Finn grabs his phone and Quinn clears her throat.

"How was the show?"She asked

"It was great I forgot how much I miss singing Rock of ages was a perfect show Marley knew all of the songs and she's a good singer too she even brought me to the place she teaches at and showed me how to play a little guitar."Finn smiles

"Sounds like you had a great time."Quinn says a little sad

"She's awesome, and sweet and funny...I asked her out again."Finn smiles

"Y-you did."Quinn says

"Yeah she may have been the one I was looking for all along you know who knew it would take Mike to help me find her."Finn laughs

"I ha-happy for you Finn you deserve to be happy."Quinn says Finn smiles and pulls her into a hug "Thanks Q you're the best."Finn says

"No you're the best."Quinn says as she hugs him back and a tear falls down her cheek.

About a Month goes by and no one has told Finn that Quinn has feelings for him. As they kept this secret Finn was actually falling for Marley.

"You have to tell him Quinn come on!"Santana says

"He's falling for her San, You heard what Mike said Finn is actually falling in love with her."Quinn says as she walks through the apartment.

"Yes but just because he's falling doesn't mean he's fully there TELL HIM!"Santana says

"No okay...look I just can't ruin this for him I wont ruin this for him."Quinn says

"Quinn.."Santana says

"Maybe it's time to move on...maybe all I'll ever be is a best friend to him. Thats better than nothing."Quinn says

"Where are you headed?"Santana asked

"Sue wants to meet with me about the Article I submitted."Quinn says

~At Glamour magazine~ Sue holds up this month's issue and smiles

"This was the best seller on the stands Fabray your cover story was amazing! Do you know we got all ages buying this magazine downloading it to their devices this was incredible your best story yet!"Sue smiles

"Im glad you think so Sue."Quinn says

"We want you down in California at our main head quarters to do stories like this teen love advice."Sue says

"Sue I don't know I only did this because it was from personal experience I dont feel comfortable giving advice to teens."Quinn says

"Think about it okay. If you want the job its yours just meet with them."Sue says handing her the ticket Quinn nods and takes the tickets.

Finn is in the Sports production studio doing the high light reel for the College playoffs and Santana walks inside

"Hey Hudson ready for the Bar?"She asked

"Give me 5 minutes."Finn says as he finishes up editing the reel.

"You got a copy of Glamour can you say gay?"Santana laughs

"Not mine Marley was over here earlier for lunch and she bought it I told her Q was a columnist there she was really into the anonymous cover story. Unloading the Friendship Zone."Finn says as he smiles.

"Have you read it yet?"Santana asked

"No I haven't you know I only read Q's columns but she didn't have anything written this month."Finn says

"She does actually..."Santana says Finn shuts off the screen and smiles

"Come on let's go."Finn says Santana nods and takes the magazine with her placing it in her purse.

At the bar everyone is talking and drinking beer Quinn walks inside and sees Finn talking to Mike she smiles at him and he waves at her.

"Hey Q how was work?"Finn asked

"I'm going to LA for about a month...or maybe even permanently."Quinn says

"What? Why?"Finn asked

"Sue is giving me an offer since this magazine was the top seller and thinks I could be helpful in LA."Quinn says

"You had a column out? I didn't see it whats the name of it?"Finn smiles Everyone turns around and Quinn shakes her head

"It's nothing really you don't have to read it."Quinn says

"Come on Q what was it called."Finn says

"Finn it's nothing really lets just drop it."Quinn says

"LA though sounds awesome...but you would really leave New York?"Finn asked

"There's nothing really here for me besides Work Finn.."Quinn says

"Im here..what would I do without my best friend?"Finn smiles

"You have Marley Finn."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Do you not like her?"Finn asked

"No I do she's perfect for you."Quinn says

"Okay so...what was that jab about?"Finn asked

"It wasn't a jab Im just saying.."Quinn says

"Whats up with you everytime I try to get you and Marley to spend time together you give me a crap answer and back out do you not like her? QUINN?"Finn asked

"No I don't like her. I dont like the way she looks at you I dont like the way she holds your hand I dont like the way she holds you or cuddles or kisses you!"Quinn yells.

"What is going on with you?"Finn asked

"You want to read my column for this month."Quinn says and snatches the magazine from Santana's hands and slams it into Finn's chest.

"Read the Cover story Finn I wrote that."Quinn says as she walks out of the bar. Finn watches her leave and then turns his head to look at his friends.

Santana and Tina get up and run after Quinn. Mike walks over to Finn and pats him on the back.

"What the hell is going on?"Finn asked

"Read the story man..it explain everything."Mike says Finn looks down at the magazine and shakes his head.

~In Finn's apartment Finn takes out everyone from his pockets and puts it on his table he kicks off his shirts and walks over to the couch and opens up the magazine to the Cover Story~

**Unloading The Friendship Zone by Anonymous **Since Quinn told him to read this story he was now aware she was the author.

"The Problem about being a best friend with an amazing guy is that is all he will see you as The Best friend. Most people call this the friend zone I call it complete and utter hell. Worse than hell really Because I can not find the courage to tell my wonderful best friend that I am completely in love with him. Most people have the fear that once you tell your friend that you see them more than a friend everything will drastically change and possibly ruin a perfectly good friendship. Let me tell you something that self doubt eats you up alive, every moment you are with the secret love of your life and they don't know it's one piece of your heart that breaks. I can't go a minute without thinking of him wondering how great our life would be together and the one day I grab the courage and confidence to tell him how I feel...he ends up meeting someone who could possibly be his soul mate. Never have I ever seen this man so happy it was then I realized maybe a friend is all I will ever be. Maybe I am destined to watch the love of my life be happy with someone else. At first it crushed me learning that this was my destined fate. To be the best friend to play the role as the person who stood beside him throughout our whole lives but never really get to be beside him because there will always be someone in the spot that I believe was meant to be mine. Maybe I am just meant to be in the friendship zone. So to all of you out there who wish to be something more, take the chance don't be like me. My chance came and I was too scared to take it."

A couple days After reading the Article Finn goes over to Mike and Tina's place Mike hands him a beer and Finn sips his beer as he looks at the article that's laid out in front of him.

"Quinn is in love with me? How long has she felt this way?"Finn says Tina sits in front of him

"About 2 years now she could tell you before because you were first with Gretchen then Gretchen cheated on you and you like swore off dating for a year then when you finally were thinking about dating she was gonna confess how she felt but she didn't because SOMEONE set you up with Marley."Tina says Mike clears his throat then rubs his face.

"Once again I didn't know either."Mike says holding up his hands.

"What's going through your mind?"Tina asked

"I dont know I mean..it's...It's Quinn you know she's my best friend I guess I've never really thought of her in that way."Finn says

"Then there's his answer."Mike says Tina turns to Mike and listens

"For guys we don't usually have to think about if we like a girl or not we either do or we don't. Quinn is like your pal it'd be way too weird to cross that line."Mike says

"Quinn is going to LA."Tina says Finn looks at her in shock at the statement.

"She accepted the offer."Finn asked Tina nods "She has no reason to stay."Tina says

"I guess so..."Finn says softly then his cellphone rings and it's Marley

"I gotta go guys uhm I'll see you soon."Finn says kissing Tina good bye and patting Mike on the back.

Quinn is packing up some boxes and Santana hands her a glass of wine. "Are you okay?"Santana asked

"I told him about the article 2 days ago and he still hasn't said anything. I just need a new start San."Quinn says as she sips her drink.

"You are leaving because it hurts you too much to see him in love with another woman."Santana says

"That is true as well. Everytime Im near him it just reminds me that Im not the one he loves...I can't live this way anymore. It's time for me to move on start a new Chapter in my life."Quinn says

"Here's to that new chapter."Santana says holding up her glass Quinn smiles as they toast.

~At Finn's apartment~ Finn and Marley are having dinner and on his terrace and he is barely paying attention to anything Marley is saying...all he can think about is Quinn. Since he found out about how she really felt Finn's feelings have been in complete limbo all he can think about is Quinn...and Right now as he is pretending to listen to Marley he sees Quinn in his imagination!

"Just a Remember you picked this woman over me."Imagination Quinn says Finn blinks his eyes and then looks at her.

"I didn't pick anyone you chose to keep your feelings a Secret."Finn says

"Finn I haven't exactly been subtle about how I feel I mean me flirting with you giving you long hugs kissing your cheek holding your arm. I was very straight forward you were just blind to see it."Imagination Quinn says

"Im happy with Marley okay. What she and I is nice."Finn says

"Whatever you say, but stop thinking about me."Imagination Quinn says Finn nods then looks at Marley

"And then Unique tells this 10 year old to give him his fake wig back now honestly I thought it was hilarious."Marley says Finn looks and still sees Imagination Quinn standing beside her.

"Can't do it can you? You can't stop thinking about me. I wonder why."Imagination Quinn smiles

"Okay Yeah you've been on my mind the past few days more often. So What."Finn says

"Admit it Finn...you love me."Imagination Quinn says

"N-no I don't. I don't."Finn says

"Finn I know you're scare hey I am too thats why I hid it from you for 2 years. But you and I both know we could be something amazing."Imagination Quinn says

"Q You're my best friend I don't...I don't know. I'd never forgive myself if I screwed this up and lost you."Finn says

"You'll never know that unless you take a leap of faith now huh Finn?...I know exactly how I feel. I love you. The question is...if you love me."Imagination Quinn says then walks over to Finn and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Finn gasps and opens his eyes. "Can you believe Unique's $500 dollar wig is now turned into thread!"Marley laughs as she is holding her phone in front of Finn.

"Marley...Im sorry."Finn says

"Sorry for what?"Marley asked Finn holds her hands "I need to break up with you."Finn says

"What? Why I thought we were having a great time together."Marley asked confused.

"I just realized...I'm in love with my best friend."Finn says Marley's eyes widen she takes a step back.

"Did something happen between you two?"Marley asked

"No...nothing happened. I guess I always I loved her...and didn't really know it yet."Finn says

~At the bar Santana and Tina organized a Farewell party for Quinn at Jamison's bar all of Quinn's coworkers and some family were in attendance Quinn was saddened to see Finn was not around to wish her good luck and say goodbye~

"Fabray this party is for you. Take a shot dance and have fun!"Santana says

"How could my best friend not be here to say good bye."Quinn says shaking her head as she takes her 3rd shot in a row.

"Speech!"Mike yells Quinn rolls her eyes and stands close to the bar. "I want to thank you all for being here and giving me this lovely send off party I will truly miss you all once I move to LA and I hope some of you can visit me while Im in California! Cheers you guys!"Quinn says

Mike pulls Santana and Tina over then points to something that catches his attention Santana laughs and Tina gets out her cellphone.

"Before Quinn becomes a big shot journalist in LA we've got a special treat for her Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for Open Mic night!"Sebastian says and dims the lights The spot light goes onto the stage and Finn is holding a guitar and sitting on the stool.

Quinn is standing confused she turns around and sees her friends all smiling and winking at her. Quinn turns her attention to the stage and Finn begins playing he looks directly and Quinn and smiles.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

(Tears begin to fall down Quinn's eyes she quickly wipes them and takes a deep breath. Santana sees her friend tearing up she shakes her head and looks at Mike and sees him wiping his tears.

"You're a little Wimp Chang."Santana says Tina laughs and wipes Mike's tears and kisses his lips)

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep...

Quinn shakes her head and quickly runs out of the bar in tears Finn stops his song and quickly takes off the guitar and hands it to Mike as he runs after her.

"QUINN!"Finn yells and catches up to her he holds her arms to keep her from running.

"Hey hey what's the matter? You didn't like my singing you always said I was pretty good."Finn says wiping her tears.

"You can't sing me a song like that and then go home to someone else Finn you're literally tearing me apart right now. Do you know why Im leaving and agreed to move to LA? Because I can't be near you knowing that I love you so much. I don't even want to work for Glamour anymore I hate this job but this is my only chance to get over you."Quinn cries.

"What if I don't want you to be over me."Finn says

"It doesn't work that way Finn. It doesn't you are with Marley."Quinn says sobbing. Finn shakes his head.

"I broke up with her."Finn says Quinn looks up at him confused.

"Quinn...I've been so blind..everything I was looking for was right in front of me all along and I was just too stupid to realize it. You know I am slow sometime...it takes a while to figure things out."Finn says smiling slightly.

"What are you saying.."Quinn asked

"Quinn Im sorry it took me so long to realize this. I love you. I am in love with you. And if you don't want to move to LA don't go, but if you want to move to LA or Jamaica or England hell I'll with you. I'll go wherever you go to prove how much I love you. Im just sorry it took me so long to tell you."Finn says

"You love me?"Quinn asked

"I love you Quinn and I understand if Im too late because Im such an idiot, but I figured it was better to say it now and get turned down than not say it at al-" Finn says but Quinn grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"I love you."Quinn says against his lips Finn smiles and kisses her back wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off of the ground. After 10 minutes of kissing outside and a few cars honking at them Finn and Quinn walks back inside Jamison's and they see Santana on the stage holding her beer.

Mike hands out drinks to Finn and Quinn and they look up at the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let us give a toast to Quinn Fabray she is officially out of the friend's zone!"Santana says Everyone cheers and drinks

Quinn blushes and hides her face into Finn's shirt he laughs and they take their drinks together.

"I take it you won't be going to LA anymore."Sue says to Quinn. Quinn nods

"No I won't and one more thing Sue. I quit."Quinn smiles and she pulls Finn with her as they walk away. Finn smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"You know what I've always wanted to do with my bestfriend?"Quinn asked Finn shrugs. "What would that be?"Finn asked

"I've always wanted to see my best friend naked."Quinn says as she unbuttons the top button on Finn's shirt he chuckles

"You want to see Santana naked Hot.'Finn smirks Quinn laughs and pulls him into another kiss. Santana runs over to them and shakes Quinn

"What? We're busy."Quinn says

"Check it out over there The hot Blonde with long legs over there dancing with the Guy in gold pants...she is the hottest girl I have ever seen since me of course."Santana says

"Go talk to her."Finn says

"I can't...I've never been this nervous before she's coming this way..oh my god. Im sweating."Santana says

"Do you want my advise?"Quinn asked

"Yes please!"Santana says

"You should go over there talk to her invite her for coffee and be friends first, the best relationships come out of friendship."Quinn says as she smiles up at Finn he smiles back at her and pulls her into another kiss.

~One year later~ Finn is placing the flat screen TV in the middle of the living room he takes a deep breath and walks into the corner office and sees Quinn on her laptop typing away as usual Finn smiles and walks behind her and kisses her neck.

"Hmm Hi Baby."Quinn smiles and she kisses his cheek.

"New York Post article spread column what is it about this week?"Finn asked

"The War in the middle East Jason says I get to interview this Veteran who was wounded and got the Purple heart he's only 30 years old."Quinn says

"That's amazing Baby."Finn smiles as he kisses her head then her ear then back to her neck he smiles when he looks down as Quinn is typing and sees the sparkly Diamond ring he gave her a few months ago.

"I can't wait to get married to you."Finn whispers

"I can't wait either, think a wedding in the Puerto Rico I can't wait."Quinn smiles Finn leans down and kisses her.

"I love you so much Quinn..thank you for changing my life."Finn says sincerely.

"I love you too Finn Thank you for taking a chance on us."Quinn says

"Well its not every day people get to say I'm marrying my best friend. Some people lie about that phrase but for us it's actually true."Finn says

"Maybe the Friend zone isn't so bad then."Quinn smiles

"I think it would out pretty well for us. You are Soon to be Mrs. Finn Hudson."Finn says Quinn leans up and kisses Finn then jumps on top of him and they fall on the floor.

Above them was the Article from Glamour that Quinn wrote that changed both of their lives in the best possible way.


End file.
